The Administrative and Scientific Coordination Core provides for overall administration of the grant, encompassing fiscal, administrative and scientific responsibilities, and serves an integrative function for the four research projects and four cores of the P01. The Specific Aims include: 1) To provide for the administrative management of the grant, assuring the smooth progress of the research; 2) to provide for the fiscal management of the grant, encompassing both the overall budget and allocations to the individual projects and cores; and 3) to provide overall scientific direction to the grant, assuring that the research progresses effectively, that investigators engage in intellectual interactions, and that appropriate review/ of the science are provided. Activities related to this aim include preparation of progress reports, assisting with preparation of manuscripts, overseeing the activities of the subcontracts to the University of Southern California, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), managing communications, assuring IRB approvals and other regulatory compliance, coordinating activities among projects, cores and laboratories. Activities related to Aim 2 include monitoring budgets and approving expenditures, setting up sub-contracts and accounts with vendors, assuring compliance with fiscal requirements of NCI and the University of Hawaii, preparing budgets, and monitoring staff attendance and payroll. Activities related to Specific Aim 3 include regular and ad hoc meetings of the project and core investigators, discussions of the P01 research in other scientific venues, visits from an external advisory committee, communication with consultants and external collaborators, and planning for data sharing. Core A will be managed by the PI of the grant, aided by an administrative and clerical assistant, with regular input from a steering committee consisting of the Leaders/Co-Leaders of the Projects and Cores. By providing for common management functions. Core A enables the research activities to proceed effectively, assures that resources are utilized efficiently, maintains coordination among studies, and provides for maximal scientific interactions among the investigators to enhance the level and pace of science.